


Her boys

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Multi, NSFW, The Witcher - Freeform, geraskifer, not safe for work, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Jaskier takes Geralt to see their girlfriend Yennefer in her mansion and they’re all in for a treat.Note that it’s NSFW
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Her boys

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and not very sexy, but I wrote something so I’m posting anyway lmaooo

Geralt was on the verge of collapse. Jaskier noticed, even though Geralt was frighteningly good at hiding it. That’s why Jaskier begged him to go with him to Yennefer. It took some convincing, but Geralt agreed.

It had been three years since Yennefer settled down. After the Nilfgaadian war, she had decided she was to help the orphaned children. Cirilla was the only one who always stayed with her, but everyone was welcome. The mansion was big enough, that was for sure. 

On the bottom floor, she kept a shop. She sold herbs and vegetables she grew in the garden and services if needed. Cirilla helped her when she was home from the Oxenfurt Academy and she wasn’t in the stables. She had, without a doubt, found the same love for the four legged creatures that Geralt had.

Jaskier heard her before he saw her. Her heels clacked against the stone path and her voice was almost obnoxiously loud. Geralt sighed behind him.

“She’s angry. We should leave.”

“Definitely not”, Jaskier shot back. “We both need some rest.”

Yennefer rounded the corner of the mansion a moment later. She was just as stunning as always. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy knot and she wore high waisted pants. Her white blouse was buttoned all the way to her chin and was tucked in her pants. Her lips were painted red, which matched her garden gloves perfectly.

Her sour face changed the second she spotted them.

“Boys!” she opened her arms as if to invite them in a hug.

The person she had spoken to stayed a few steps behind the sorceress. Jaskier paid him no mind, as he walked right into her arms. With heels on, she was almost as tall as him.

“No hug from you?” she asked, clearly to Geralt. A moment later, he felt Geralt’s chest against his back as he was crushed between the two in a hug. A laugh slipped from his lips.

“You boys can go inside. I’ll finish up out here and join you in a moment,” Yennefer said, as she pulled back from the hug. She pressed a quick kiss to Geralt’s cheek. “There’s a stew over the fire. Be so kind and set the table?”

Yennefer returned to the man. Jaskier could see her shoulders tense already before she reached him. Apparently Geralt wasn’t the only one in need of a break.

“I’ll leave Roach in the stables. Do you mind?”

Jaskier turned back to the Witcher as he spoke. Geralt looked a little calmer already, which was a relief. He pushed himself up on his toes and stole a kiss.

“I’ll set the table.”

  
  


The dining area was as magnificent as the rest of the house. A long table in black ash stood in the middle of the room with matching chairs. The room smelled of the wooden table and the fresh air from outsides. The curtains swayed by the open window.

Geralt entered the room last. Yennefer and Jaskier sat together at the edge of the table and spoke with low voices. Geralt watched as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. He rarely felt as calm and at home as he did here with the two of them. The exception might be when Cirilla was with them.

“We have company.” Yennefer told Jaskier, and moved away her chair from his. They had sat so close to each other that their knees had been touching. Jaskier turned around to have a look at Geralt and waved for him to come closer.

The Witcher did. He sat by the only other place with a plate. Almost immediately, Yennefer was all over him. She touched his shoulders and pressed her lips to every inch of his body that she could reach.

“Jaskier tells me you’re tense.” she whispered. Her lips just barely touched his ear and a shudder ran through his body. Jaskier watched him from the other side of the table with a smug smile.

“Mmh.”

Yennefer laughed softly and moved away. She stood and Geralt could tell she had taken her heels off. She grabbed their plates and left for the kitchen.

“Thank you.” he said, out loud, then. He met Jaskier’s eyes and the other smiled again. He could tell he was up to something, but he always was when they visited Yennefer. They teamed up against him and had him on his knees. Not that he’d ever mind.

“You’re welcome.” Jaskier replied and reached for a bottle on the table that Geralt hadn’t seen before. He filled up their cups and dried a drop of wine from the bottle with his finger. Almost immediately, he sucked the top of his finger and met Geralt’s eyes again.

Geralt couldn’t help but to smile at how stupid the bard was.

Yennefer came back. The sound of her now soft footsteps had Jaskier turn to her. She balanced the three plates and Geralt got up to help her. He took two of the plates and placed them on the table, just as Yennefer sat and placed her own plate before her.

“No children?” Jaskier asked and glanced around the room, as if children were about to come inside the second he asked. Yennefer shook her head and her raven locks fell over her shoulders.

“No”, she chewed on a piece of carrot. “Cirilla isn’t coming home until another three weeks.”

Geralt listened attentively as he ate. He hadn’t noticed just how hungry he was until he got around to eat. The stew was absolutely perfect. Yennefer had been a horrible chef when she just settled, but she had improved. A lot. 

“Lamb?” he asked, between mouthfuls.

“Yes”, Yennefer replied. “Now shut your mouth when you chew.”

They ate in silence, after that. Geralt finished his plate first, but they all knew he wasn’t a big talker. Instead, he drank his wine and watched his two lovers. Neither of them seemed to notice or pretended not to care and only had eyes for each other. It frustrated Geralt to no end when they treated him like this. It got him worked up and he knew that was what they wanted. And then… take that frustration out on them both. It was always the same, yet Geralt never learned to ignore it.

“Should we have a bath?” Yennefer asked, at last. She still had some food left on her plate, which Jaskier leaned over and took. When he had finished it, he leaned back in the chair and put both hands on his tummy.

“Can I have a moment?” he asked with a sigh. Geralt’s lips pulled up in a smile.

“Of course you can, darling. I’ll tap up the water.”

“Don’t you have servants for that?” Geralt asked. The smile stayed put and left a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

“I do, but I can pretend to work.” Yennefer stood behind Geralt. He could feel her hot breath against the back of his head and her fingers traced his shoulders. He relaxed into the touch and let his eyes slip close.

“Come down to me soon, boys.” she pressed one final kiss to the top of Geralt’s head and left the room. Geralt and Jaskier both watched her leave. Both’s eyes lingered on her arse. 

Jaskier sighed lovingly, as he sloped in his chair. He always did when he ate too much, it seemed.

“Should we go?” Jaskier asked, even though it had barely been a minute since Yennefer left the room.

“Didn’t you need a moment?” Geralt could barely bite back a laugh. Jaskier’s cheeks were flushed pink, but Geralt couldn’t tell if it was because of the wine or because of Yennefer. Probably both.

“I’ve had a moment. Let’s go.”

  
  


Yennefer sat at the edge of the tub. She had changed into a sheet-thin robe that left little to the imagination. It was loosely tied around her waist and showed not only her cleavage, but also one of her nipples.

She carefully let her fingers dance over the water surface as she waited for the boys to come downstairs. She knew they weren’t hers nor boys, but she had come to think of them as her boys. They, together with Cirilla, was her own, found family. Tissaia was much like a mother to her, but she would never manage without her boys.

The door opened quicker than she thought. Jaskier stumbled inside the room, with Geralt close behind. She chuckled. 

Jaskier had taken off his jacket. She supposed it was thrown somewhere on the way from the dining room. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, too.

Geralt let the door close behind him. He pulled his jacket off the second he was inside the room. Geralt had changed a lot since they first met. He had been shy and closed off when they met. At least Yennefer was allowed to watch him when he undressed now and he shot them a smile once in a while.

“Careful”, Yennefer said, as Geralt was about to walk down in the tub. “It’s hot.”

Jaskier still had his pants on, a navy blue Yennefer had never seen before. He moved to sit behind Geralt. Yennefer met his gaze, for just a second, but it was enough. She sat straight and let her feet dangle from the side of the tub, right down in the warm water. She unwrapped her robe and let it slide off her shoulders. She walked closer to Geralt, then, as Jaskier settled with a leg on each side of Geralt. Jaskier wrapped both arms around him, as Yennefer sat in his lap.

Geralt, as always, smelled of his horse and the woods. It was a strange mix of freshness and… well, horse.

“Relax”, Yennefer heard Jaskier say. “You know you can trust us.”

Geralt let out a sound that was difficult to interpret, but Yennefer knew he’d say if he felt uncomfortable or didn’t want them to continue.

Jaskier reached her a bottle. She could feel Geralt relax under her, as he sank a little lower in the water and watched his head slump back against Jaskier’s thigh.

She squeezed some soap in her hand. Jaskier took the bottle again before she could ask him and she gently soaped Geralt’s shoulders and chest. She allowed her hands to wander, massaging the soap on his body. She took it slow, but eventually came to reach her hands between them. Her fingers traced from Geralt’s chest down to his navel. She kept her hands moving and massaged Geralt’s waist, hips and his bulky muscles.

“Isn’t he cute?” Yennefer asked Jaskier. The troubadour leaned closer to her and their lips crashed against each other in a passionate kiss. Like this, Yennefer was almost certain Geralt had her breasts in his face and she doubted he minded much.

“Adorable.” Jaskier replied, when he pulled back. He pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor. Yennefer leaned right back and bounced on Geralt’s lap, if only to tease.

Jaskier leaned down to kiss Geralt, then. Yennefer watched, almost mesmerised. Their lips moved against each other as if in harmony.

She allowed her hands to return to Geralt’s hips. She massaged and soon washed the soap from his shoulders and upper chest. Jaskier has pulled back and gently cradled Geralt’s hair now. He brushed it with his fingers, occasionally dipping his hands in the water to wet Geralt’s hair enough to wash it.

When Geralt was as clean as Yennefer could make him in this position, her hands once again found their way between their bodies. The smell of roses filled the room when Jaskier washed Geralt’s hair.

Yennefer let her fingers brush against Geralt’s cock. The Witcher tensed for only a second, but relaxed again within the next moments. 

She massaged his hips for a little longer, moving her hips intentionally. She glanced up at Jaskier, who washed the soap from Geralt’s hair. When he noticed her gaze, he leaned closer to her to press another kiss to her lips. Yennefer kissed him back with as much passion as she could muster.

Geralt moved underneath her. His eyes were open now, if only half. He had a half grin on his lips.

“What now?” She asked, when she pulled back from the kiss. His grin only grew.

“Dandelion is getting hard.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to Geralt’s next. She moaned into it, raising her hips only enough for Geralt to feel it. Yennefer didn’t know for how long they kissed, but when her lungs burned she had to pull back.

“Fuck”, Jaskier sighed. “You two are so fucking hot.”

Yennefer and Geralt laughed in unison. Geralt’s laughter was cut short, when Yennefer wrapped her fingers around him and gently squeezed. Geralt leaned his head back again and let out a low moan, which Jaskier swallowed in another kiss.

“You deserve some love”, Yennefer whispered and took his Adam’s apple in her mouth. “Let us love you.”

Geralt hummed and Yennefer moved back to have a look at her creation: a dark purple hickey on Geralt’s throat. Unfortunately, the marks never stayed for long. 

“Yen, please.” Geralt’s voice sounded almost dry and Jaskier laughed. Yennefer saw he had found a comb and gently brushed Geralt’s hair as well as he could.

“Please what?” Yennefer whispered, squeezing him just a little tighter. He sucked in a breath and to Yennefer’s delight, his eyes rolled back a little.

“Touch me”, Geralt groaned now. “Move. Anything, please.”

Yennefer obliged. She set a slow pace, moving her hand up and down. There was something special about it, how Geralt slowly grew hard and how he always relaxed under her touch. Jaskier seemed to enjoy himself, too. He had two of his fingers in Geralt’s mouth and the Witcher sucked lazily.

Yennefer stroked him another few times, before she let go. Geralt bucked his hips in the water, searching for the lost contact.

“Patient.” Jaskier said, as he pushed Geralt’s hair from his face. “She’s working on it.”

Yennefer rose her hips slowly. Geralt moved under her, holding himself still to allow her to sink down on him. She bit the bottom of her lip and held back a moan, while Geralt let out a low grunt.

Jaskier had leaned down to whisper sweet nothings in Geralt’s ear, things Yennefer paid no thought. She didn’t know how long ago they had seen each other now, but she couldn’t remember a time when Geralt had filled her up like this, which meant it had been far too long.

“Move.” Geralt almost pleaded, voice still low. Yennefer did as he asked and gently rose her hips again. She gave herself a moment before she dropped back down. This time she couldn’t help herself, she moaned.

Even though Jaskier still had Geralt’s head against his thigh, he had unbuttoned most of his pants and stroked himself. Yennefer rolled her hips as she watched Jaskier.

“Gods, you’re hot.” Yennefer held out a hand, which Jaskier took. Their fingers entwined. His hair was damp and stuck to his forehead, with his cheeks flushed and eyes barely half open. She leaned closer to him again. She pressed her lips to Jaskier’s and felt Geralt slip out of her. He groaned, but Yennefer felt his lips against one of her nipples this time. She moaned into the kiss.

Jaskier pulled back first. He breathed heavily and leaned back to lay down on the floor. His put his hands on his chest, which heaved up and down at a rapid pace.

“Yen”, Geralt’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Please.”

Yennefer glanced down at him, then. Unlike Jaskier, his cheeks weren’t flushed and sweaty, but his hair was still wet. Yennefer immediately kissed him and moved her hips a little, allowing Geralt to sink into her again.

When she finally pulled back, Jaskier had sat up again and Jaskier brushed his fingers through Geralt’s hair. She watched as Geralt let his hands slip into the water and soon felt his strong fingers against her hips. He not only steadied her, but also pulled her back down at every roll of her hips. He pushed further into her at every thrust. Her body trembled with pleasure.

“Fuck.” Geralt groaned and thrust his hips up to meet Yennefer's movements and she jolted forward. Geralt pulled her back a second later and her lips parted in a high pitched moan. Before she could close her mouth, Jaskier pushed two finger tips against her bottom lip.

A pool of pleasure dropped in her stomach. Her lips wrapped around Jaskier’s fingers and had a look at him. He had pulled the braies down and rubbed himself with his palm. She sucked gently on his fingers and only let go when they were wet. Jaskier swapped hands and wrapped the one Yennefer had just had in her mouth around his cock.

Yennefer was jerked back to reality, quite literally, when Geralt pulled her down harder than before. The moan escaped her lips before she could even think about it. Geralt’s breathing was heavy and his thrust were getting more erratic.

Jaskier leaned down to press a kiss to Geralt’s ear. Yennefer could see his lips moving, but couldn’t hear what he said. Geralt’s face lit up in a wicked grin. Yennefer wasn’t sure if it got her more excited or a little worried.

One of the hands on her hips was pulled away. Before she could think further about it, Geralt’s thumb swiped against her clit. She sucked in a breath and arched her back. It must have been what Jaskier wanted, because his lips found her neck in a matter of milliseconds. She could already tell she’d bruise.

Geralt thrust his lips harder and Yennefer grabbed his shoulders. Her thighs felt weak with pleasure and barely moved her hips at all. It let Geralt thrust into her at whatever pace and strength he wanted. 

The pool of pleasure grew and grew with every thrust, every kiss from Jaskier and every swipe of Geralt’s thumb.

“Come”, Jaskier’s voice was just below her right ear. “Come for us.”

Geralt must have heard him, because he pinched her clit and rubbed it between his fingers. She tensed and the pleasure overflowed. She cried out, nearly collapsing against Geralt when she came. Jaskier moved away from her, gently stroking the hair from her face.

Geralt groaned. His hands returned to her hip and his fingertips dug into her body. She held onto his shoulder still, when he thrust into her a few more times. The wave of pleasure died out, just as Geralt came inside her. He exhaled a moan, holding her still as his potent seed spilled inside her. Another wave of pleasure came over her, as she wrapped an arm around him to stay somewhat stable.

Yennefer didn’t know for how long they stayed like that, but she pulled back when she remembered Jaskier was with them. The troubadour leaned against his elbows, mouth halfway open as he watched Yennefer and Geralt. She smiled.

Geralt gently pushed her away and pulled out of her. She still held a hand around Geralt, to keep herself up.

“Jas”, Geralt reached a hand behind himself, searching for the bard. “You clearly didn’t finish.”

Jaskier sat up, then. Yennefer watched him, as she waited for the strength in her legs to return.

“What? You got a go. I want one, too.” Jaskier said and pulled a face, but took Geralt’s hand. Geralt stayed in the water, as well, and gently held Jaskier’s hand. Yennefer moved away from Geralt, then and turned around from the boys. She walked up from the bath and wrapped the robe around herself again.

“I’m ready when you are.” she said and glanced over her shoulder, to smile at the bard and the witcher.

She turned around again when she had tied the robe. Geralt still sat in the water and watched her with such intensity she almost got shy.

“Well, you’ve bathed. Jaskier doesn’t need one. I’d say we go to the bedroom.”

Jaskier stood. The bulge in his pants was amusing, especially when his pants were unbuttoned and the braises sticking out.

Yennefer moved to the other side of the tub and stood in front of Jaskier. He was taller than her, but she reached his cock perfectly well. She snuck a hand between his pants and the braises, gently massaging him through the fabric. Jaskier’s head dropped back. The pure look of concentration on his face was adorable.

“Bedroom”, Geralt reminded them. “Or poor old Jaskier will get a back ache.”

Yennefer laughed and pulled her hand away. She leaned up to brush her lips against Jaskier’s and then grabbed his hand. He followed her almost religiously out from the bathroom.

Yennefer could hear Geralt’s steps behind them. He had clearly taken his boots on again, as his steps were heavy. She walked up the stairs with the men walking close behind her.

When they reached the bedroom, she let go off Jaskier’s hand and turned to have a look at them both.

Jaskier walked further into the room and sat down on the king sized bed. Geralt, now with his clothes on, sat in a chair by the window. Yennefer stayed in the middle of the room, but turned to watch them as they spread out in the room.

“I’m not riding you, too.” Yennefer said, finally. “I’ll be too sore tomorrow if I do.”

Jaskier shrugged and leaned back to kick his pants off. They landed by her feet.

“Mmh”, Geralt hummed in the corner. “At least face me. Let me watch.”

Yennefer untied her robe. She left it on and sat down on the bed. Jaskier moved away from the bed, probably to undress, as Yennefer made it comfortable for herself. She stayed with her head where she’d normally have her feet and listened to Jaskier move around.

“Thank you.” Geralt told her and Yennefer hummed. She felt Jaskier move on the mattress and giggled softly when he struggled to reach her. When he did, he spread her legs and placed himself between them. She gently wrapped a leg around his hips and pulled him closer. Despite everything, she stayed still for a second.

“Are you sure?”

Yennefer bit back a smile. Jaskier never ceased to surprise her. She couldn’t count on her ten fingers how many times they had done this, but he still always made sure she was okay with it. Not only that, but when she needed it, he was the most loving and gentle person in the world.

“I’m sure, Jaskier.” she tangled a hand into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. His cock twitched against her thigh.

“May I?” he asked between kisses. When Yennefer nodded, he pushed inside her painfully slow. When he was all inside her, she let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Geralt made a sound somewhere behind her.

Jaskier didn’t give her any time to adjust. He pulled back and thrust back in with full force. She gasped, both arms wrapping around him in a matter of seconds. She needed to hold onto something and he was, fortunately, the closest thing.

She arched her back when he thrust back into her again, which allowed him to go deeper. She didn’t even think about it when her fingernails dug into Jaskier’s back until he hissed at her. 

“Sorry”, she managed. “I’m sorry.”

Jaskier shook his head, as if to tell her it didn’t matter, but she did lighten her grip on him a little. 

He moved slower than Geralt had, but put more force into his thrusts. She whined every time he pulled back and gasped every time he fucked back into her. Jaskier breathed heavily into her ear. He was pressed close to her and held himself up with his arms, with his face resting against her neck.

“Jaskier…” she whined, somewhere from the back of her throat.

“It’s okay”, he whispered back. “It’s okay.”

She watched him glance up to look at Geralt, but couldn’t see the Witcher herself. Jaskier licked his lips and thrust even deeper into her. Yennefer tried to press closer to him, but didn’t manage with him on top of her.

“May I?”

Yennefer nodded. Jaskier fucked her harder until he came. He groaned, a breathy and trembly sound. His semen spilled inside her and it pushed her over the edge. 

Jaskier held her down when she came. She managed to buck her hips, but barely. He sucked her neck, collarbone, jawline… She moaned out his name and rolled her hips as much as she could to ride her orgasm out. He thrust into her again and another whine left her lips.

“Schy…” Jaskier pulled back a little, just enough to be able to push her hair from her face. “Schy…”

Yennefer still had her arms loosely wrapped around him, but put no effort into it. Jaskier stayed close to her for a moment, before he pulled out. Yennefer wanted to pull him right back, if only for the cuddles.

She closed her eyes and wrapped the robe, which she still had on, around herself. The thin fabric stuck to her back.

Jaskier, on the other hand, sat back up. He was spent. Geralt still sat in the chair, but he had unbuttoned his pants and held his cock in his hand. He jerked himself off slowly, almost as if he had tried to match Jaskier’s pace just now. 

Jaskier got to his knees and placed both hands on Geralt’s hips. Geralt released his cock and only leaned back in the chair. He rested his hands and arms on the armrest. Jaskier took Geralt in his mouth. He jerked at the base with his hand, as he sucked and swallowed.

“Fuck, Jas…” Geralt tangled his hand into Jaskier’s hair. Geralt tried to keep his movements to a minimum, but couldn’t help but to buck into Jaskier’s mouth.

Jaskier bobbed his head. He flicked his tongue over the head of Geralt’s cock and swallowed around him to take as much of him as he could in his mouth.

When Geralt was getting close, Jaskier pulled back. He grinned softly and pulled back to run his tongue from the base to the top of his length. Geralt grunted, tensing his hips to get as close to Jaskier as possible.

Jaskier took the very tip of Geralt’s cock in his mouth and sucked. He moved his hand up and down at the same pace he had fucked Yennefer just now.

Geralt’s breathing became heavy in a matter of seconds and Jaskier pulled back when Geralt’s cock twitched. He kept his hand moving and glanced up at Geralt. He met his eyes for a second, before Geralt closed his eyes and moaned again.

“Fuck… fuck…”

Geralt’s cum spilled over Jaskier’s face and stuck to his eyelashes and lips. He opened his eyes and glanced up at Geralt through his eyelashes and opened his mouth for Geralt. Geralt moved closer and let Jaskier suck the last few drops of cum from him.

Geralt leaned back in the chair and relaxed. He let his eyes sweep over Yennefer, who had turned to lay on her tummy. She rested her face against her hands and watched the two men with seperated lips.

“He definitely needs a bath now.”

Yennefer laughed softly, as she stood. She walked closer to them and gently took Jaskier’s chin in her hand. With the thumb on the other hand, she swiped some of the cum from his face and sucked it off her own thumb.

“I’ve missed you, boys.”


End file.
